Vaporeon and the Glaceon
by Nictrogal
Summary: When Vapora, a female Vaporeon, goes fishing one artic morning, she finds more than a few fish. WARNING: This will have lemons and rape in them. MXF, FXDitto, and MXDitto. Don't like, I suggest you pass.


Vapora swam threw the cold arctic waters, her home and place. She was raised here since forever as she could remember. Her blue coloring didn't do much to hide her around the white ice, but she knew she had to swim out and eat somehow. Without hesitation, Vapora dived head first into the cold water and swam underneath, looking up at the ice. As she swam farther out, she noticed a shape unmovng laying on a sheet of ice that she could define as an eeveelution. As it being so cold, the most common eeveelution is a glaceon, next vaporeon. With the exception of Ditzy, Vapora's ditto best friend whom likes to trot around as a sassy female leafeon, the other eeveelutions are rare. Still, the only pokemon whom would be willingly out on the tiny ice-sheet would be a vaporeon, and she could tell in a heartbeat that this eeveelution wasn't one. Swimming to the surface and looking at the ice-sheet, stranded and unconsious was a glaceon. Big surprise Vapora was shocked, even thou it has been heard of Glaceon getting stranded on the ice-sheets as the ice melts. Unlike most pokemon of the arctic, the cold weather did not affect Vapora's warm heart and she swam over to it. Sure enough, it was a glaceon, stranded on the ice-sheets. She nuzzled her nose into it's fur from where she floated and sniffed. It was still warm, and a male. Had to have been out here for at least a day or two. Her stomach grumbled in protest of not having eaten yet, but she pressed her nose against the ice-sheet and began to push it back to land.

About two hours later, Vapora had the Glaceon in her den in a dry bed by a warm fire she managed to convince Ditzy to shift to a Flareon and make. "You know, this Glaceon could make trouble in more ways than one.. I'd watch your rear if I were you.." *Ditzy said after shifting back to a Leafeon and settling down by Vapora. Sighing, Vapora looked at Ditzy. "A lot of pokemon said that about you when I saved you from the ice, yet I still helped you. Now look at you, you're one of the nicest pokemon around!" Vapora said with a smile, causing Ditzy to smile as well. "I know. I'm just saying don't let him make you do things you don't want to do." Vapora nodded, acknowledging Ditzy's words. She didn't think she would anyways. Ditzy stood back up and stretched, then headed for the entrance. "Well, I'm off to get food, since you came back with him instead~" The ditto teased, "I'll make sure to bring you back some food." And with that, the ditto was off to hunt and gather.

Vapora looked at the icy blue Glaceon with curiosity. Mainly how he got himself stranded, and why she hasn't seen him around before, even thou it was possible that she didn't know every pokemon on the arctic. Sighing, she went to curl herself up when the glaceon grunted. Standing up, she walked over to him. "Morning sleepy head!~" She purred, causing him to jump startled, looking up at the Vaporeon. "W-where am I?" he groaned out of confusion. Vapora continued to watch him. "My den. I had gone out fishing, and I found you instead." She said, trying to hide any immediate kindness that may come out, like what happened with Ditzy. Obviously she failed, because he grinned and sat up. She half expected him to make a sexual comment, or something harsh, but instead he simply said, "My name is Glacer. What's yours?" Vapora blinked in shock, and obviously looked it because he chuckled. Involuntarily, she blushed at her shock. "My name's Vapora." He nodded.

'Vapora.. What a nice name...' Glacer thought as he looked over Vapora. She was a lovely shade of blue, her body built for any males dreams, expecially his own. Just the look of her made him think of all the naughty things he'd like to do to her. Vapora blinked as she thought. 'He doesn't seem bad.. Glacer... I swear I've heard that name before...' "So.." Glacer said finally breaking the silence. "Whats for dinner? I'm starving." Vapora blinked, then blushed in embarrassment. "Like I said, I found you while fishing, so I have no food.. Thou, my friend Ditzy went to get some food. I'm sure she'll get enough for you too." Glacer's eyes widened. "Wait, as in Ditzy the Ditto?" Vapora nodded, then tilted her head. "Why?"

Glacer looked side to side before leaning in and whispering in the Vaporeon's ear. "I know they're only rumors, but according to some pokemon I've met, it's really a tame pokemon from a town not far from here.. It's said it's been goes around as different pokemon and acts to be in distress, then once it's built their trust up, that when the ditto strikes... Doing what dittoss do best.. Forcing other pokemon to have eggs with it, then takes the eggs and leaves to it's trainer.." Vapora pinned her fin-like ears back and glared at Glacer. "Ditzy would never do that!" Glacer shrugs. Like I said, it's a rumor... I'd still be careful thou.. You are a very pretty vaporeon." He purred that last part and looked at the fire. Vapora was blushing madly. She wasn't sure whether to be furious of flattered.

They sat in silence, even after Ditzy arrived with dinner, all up until bed. Vapora was the last to go to bed, so she put the fire out and curled up in her nest. It wasn't hard for her to doze off into a gentle slumber...

* * *

Vapora was padding thew a lush green forest, headed towards the sound of rushing water. The moon shone brightly overhead, causing her blue form to look as if it has a tint of silver. As she pad along, a handsome, strong looking Glaceon fell into step with her. They looked at each other, smiling. "Hello you pretty girl~" he said in a lustful voice. Vapora smiled and walked closer to him. "Helloo handsome!~" she purred. The two walked together for a bit, purring in unison, before the glaceon lept on her and pinned her down. She squealed and licked his cheek. He smiled and bent in, pressing his lips to hers in a kiss that she gladly returned. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, then licked her lips for entry, which she gladly returned, the two wrestling each other's tongues for dominance. After a while, he finally broke the kiss, a trail of saliva hanging from their lips. She was blushing madly, he had lust shining in his eyes. Without a word, he leaned down and kissed Vapora's neck, whom purred in response. He nipped and kissed at her underside, slowly going down, licking her stomach occasionally, all the while she moaned quietly, her cheeks purple from blushing. The Glaceon sniffed her vaginal scents, then stuck out his tongues and slowly licked it. "O-oh.." Vapora moaned as he continued to work his tongue. He slowly worked his tongue in, her in response moaning in pleasure. "D-don't sto-ahh" She moaned as he jabbed his tongue inside her, licking back down to the entrance, then repeating. He continued to do this, her moaning in response. "Ah-ah! G-glaceon! I-I'm gunnaaAAAAA!" she screamed as she came down on her orgasm, spraying her sweet juices all over his muzzle. The glaceon drank down all of it greedily, pulling back once she was gone, licking his nose clean of her sweet juices.

By now he was erect and hard, his rod just begging for releif. He pressed his paw to her side and she rolled over so her back was facing up at him in the mating position. Without hesitation, he slammed his long hard rod into her soft and tight pussy. Vapora yelped in shock and pain, having been a virgin. She quivered and he felt it, as he lent forward and licked her ear in comfort. "Continue?~" he said in a lustful smooth voice. She nodded. Taking her scruff between his teeth, he began to thrust in and out, grunting in pleasure into her scuff. Vapora whimpered quietly at the beginning, but soon that was replaced by lustful moans. "Ooh Glaceon~" she moaned as he thrust in and out, pleasure feeding to both of them. As the pleasure fed to them, he picked up his speed and force, slamming into her back end. She screamed in bliss as she came to her orgasm, her juices flowing over the Glaceon's hot dick, her walls constricting him. That just threw him over the edge and he came as well, sending his hot semen deep inside her. After their orgasms, Vapora collapsed beneath him, yet somehow, the Glaceon didn't seem the least bit of tired. She looked at him in confusion, then gasped in fear. The Glaceon's face had changed to a lust-filled one of a ditto and he was melting down to his, no, it's actual form atop of her. Vapora opened her mouth to scream only to have the purple pokemon launch part of it's goo body in her mouth and down her throat. It trust painfully once again in her vagina, and more of the ditto oozed down and painfully punctured her asshole. She trashed under the purple monster.

* * *

Vapora's eyes shot open. She was shaking heavily. It was still dark out and an snowstorm must have been starting up. She went to sigh seeing that it was all a dream, when she found pain in her throat, vagina, and ass. Her vision sharpened right away, and atop her was the moaning, lustful ditto she thought was her friend, Ditzy. "Dphizhe?!" she murmured in shock before gasping as the ditto sped up painfully. Ditzy grinned and had her limbs secure as well. She was trapped, betrayed, and worse, across the room was the sleeping glaceon Glacer, and she couldn't scream for help. Ditzy bent down and whispered lustfully in Vapora's ear, the voice now much more masculine. "Wish you believed him now don't you?~" Vapora whimpered as her body spazzmed under the ditto's forceful thrusts. In and out Ditzy rocked it's dripping self, being pleasured from the shocked and pained vaporeon. Vapora realized this must have been going on for a while now, for as she thrust, hot ditto-made semen skyrocketed down her throat, up her ass, and swished around something in her womb. Vapora's body thrashed as she came unto a pain-induced orgasm, again and again as the ditto continued it's dirty work, moaning loudly, forgetting something was there...

"GET OFF HER YOU BEAST!" Ice shards pierced into Daizy, causing it to screech and retreat off Vapora, leaving her gasping in shock and pain. Glacer bolted head on for the Ditto. Daizy screamed in anger as it tried to grab Glacer to finish it's need on him. Thankfully for him, he evaded quickly and speedfully, then fired a powerful iceblast at it. It hollered and transformed into a glaceon as Glacer chased it out of the vaporeon's den, skidding to a stop and huffing as he watched it run into the storm. Turning around, Glacer ran to Vapora's side. "Vapora!"

Vapora had left herself spawled out in the sex-liquid damp bed, whimpering and breathing hard. "I-I thought..." Vapora broke into heavy sobs. Glacer lay by her and let her sob into his shoulder. He reached over and licked her forehead in a calming way. Eventually, Vapora fell into a sleep, her breathing calmed. Her cheeks and Glacer's shoulders were wet and tear stained. Glacer sighed and rested his head on his paws, staring at her stomach. He knew from experience from being an eevee with his own sister that eggs grew pretty fast, and Vapora was no exception. She was already streathed out that there could be one egg after a few hours ago. He shiverd with the realization that she was going to have two or more eggs, and he could tell that she hasn't had even one egg yet. Glacer looked back once at Vapora's pretty yet tear stained face. He reached over and kissed her forehead, before drifing off to slumber herself.


End file.
